Deep Space 9
Voor de serie, kijk op Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Deep Space 9 is historisch, politiek en strategisch gezien één van de belangrijkste ruimtestations in het Alfa kwadrant. Het station heette oorspronkelijk Terok Nor en was gebouwd door de Cardassians in een baan om de planeet Bajor. Nadat de Cardassians zich hadden teruggetrokken kwam het station onder een gedeeld Bajoran-Federatie beheer en werd het een belangrijke locatie aan de ingang naar het Bajoran wormgat. Ook speelde het station een sleutelrol in de Dominion oorlog. Bemanning (Tot aan 2375) * Kapitein Benjamin Sisko - commando officier (CO) * Kolonel Kira Nerys - eerste officier en verbindingsofficer * Luitenant-commandant Worf - strategisch operatiebeheerder * Constable Odo - hoofdbeveiliging * Chief Miles O'Brien - operatiechef * Luitenant Julian Bashir - hoofd der medische dienst * Luitenant j.g. Ezri Dax - adviseur * vaandrig Nog - stationonderhoud Overleden: * Luitenant-commandant Jadzia Dax - wetenschappelijke officier (2374) Bekende bewoners * Elim Garak * Quark * Rom * Leeta * Jake Sisko * Kasidy Yates (later Sisko) * Morn Vertegenwoordigers * Generaal Martok (Klingon rijk vertegenwoordiger 2373-2375) * Ondercommandant T'Rul (Romulan sterrenrijk vertegenwoordiger - 2371) * Senator Letant (Romulan sterrenrijk vertegenwoordiger - 2373) * Senator Kimara Cretak (Romulan sterrenrijk vertegenwoordiger - 2375) * Ondercommandant Velal (Romulan sterrenrijk vertegenwoordiger - 2375) Historie Terok Nor en de Bezetting Terok Nor is gebouwd tussen 2346 en 2351. (DS9: "Babel" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Het oorspronkelijke doel was te dienen als een verwerkingsfaciliteit voor Uridiumerts dat op het oppervlak van Bajor werd gedolven. Om die reden was het station voorzien van uitgebreide ertsverwerkings en -transportfaciliteiten die een groot deel van de pylonen in beslag namen. Ook diende het station als de commandopost van waaruit de Cardassian Prefect van Bajor, gul Dukat, de militaire aspecten van de Bezetting van Bajor in de gaten hield. In 2362 nam Dukat het ongebruikelijke besluit om een niet-Cardassian aan te stellen als de veiligheidschef op Terok Nor. Odo, een vormverwisselaar die enkele jaren daarvoor ontdekt werd op een schip bij Bajor, heeft banden met zowel de Cardassians als de Bajorans op het station. (DS9: "Necessary Evil") In 2369 besloten de Cardassians zich terug te trekken van Bajor, na een bezetting van zestig jaar. Aangezien ze niet in staat waren om het station over grote afstanden te verplaatsen, waren ze gedwongen om het station achter te laten in een baan om Bajor. Voordat ze vertrokken vernielden ze echter een groot gedeelte van de apparatuur en infrastructuur aan boord. (DS9: "Emissary") :Het is onbekend waarom de Cardassians besloten het station te verlaten in plaats van het op te blazen om te voorkomen dat de Bajorans het station konden gebruiken. Wellicht dat er plannen waren om Bajor later opnieuw te veroveren; hoewel hier geen enkel bewijs voor is. DS9 en de Federatie Na de terugtrekking van de Cardassians, vroeg de Bajoran voorlopige regering het lidmaatschap van de Federatie aan en riep de hulp in van Starfleet voor assistente bij het repareren en onderhouden van Terok Nor. Er werd een ingewikkelde constructie bedacht waarbij een Starfleet commandant het commando zou hebben over het station, terwijl het soeverein Bajoran gebied zou blijven. Een vertegenwoordiger van de Bajoran militie zou op het station dienen als eerste officier en tevens als spreekbuis voor de Bajoran regering. Het station werd omgedoopt tot "Deep Space 9" en Benjamin Sisko werd als commandant aangesteld. Als commandant van het station was het zijn eerste zorg om de handel weer tot leven te brengen. De Cardassians hadden op het station een centraal, twee niveau's tellende, handelsgebied ingesteld, de Promenade, waar kleine bedrijfjes en ontspanningsfaciliteiten zich konden vestigen. Aangezien bijna alle winkels eigendom waren van niet-Bajorans, hoopte Sisko dat hij ze ervan kon overtuigen om te blijven en zo een handelsnetwerk op te bouwen in de Bajoran ruimte. Hij kon Quark, eigenaar van "Quark's bar" (het grootste ontspanningscentrum op de Promenade), ervan overtuigen om op het station te blijven, om zo een voorbeeld te stellen voor anderen. (DS9: "Emissary") Het station werd al snel een belangrijke faciliteit voor Starfleet. Enkele honderden sterrenschepen hebben bij het station aangemeerd voor talrijke doeleinden. De ''Enterprise''-D was het eerste schip dat aanmeerde in 2369, toen het de meerderheid van de Starfleet bemanning van het station transporteerde. De Enterprise liet ook drie runabouts achter. (DS9: "Emissary") De Enterprise keerde enkele weken later terug naar Deep Space 9 om te helpen met het herstellen van de Bajoran Aquaductsystemen die beschadigd waren tijdens de bezetting. (TNG: "Birthright, Deel I") De [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] meerde bij Deep Space 9 aan in 2371 op weg naar de Badlands, op zoek naar een Maquis schip. (VOY: "Caretaker") DS9 en het wormgat Slechts enkele dagen nadat de Federatie de controle over het station had overgenomen, zou een ontdekking het doel van DS9 voor altijd veranderen. Nadat ze door kai Opaka aangemoedigd waren, zochten Sisko en zijn wetenschappelijke officier, Lt. Jadzia Dax, naar de mythische Bajoran wormgat van de Profeten, in de hoop om iets te vinden wat het Bajoran volk zou verenigen. Terwijl ze aan boord waren van de runabout [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] vonden Sisko en Dax het enige bekende stabiele wormgat in de melkweg, dat een afstand overspande van 70.000 lichtjaren, van Bajor in het Alfa kwadrant naar het Idran systeem in het Gamma kwadrant. (DS9: "Emissary") De aanwezigheid van een stabiel wormgat in het Bajor systeem zou een enorme impact hebben op de handel in de regio, wat het systeem één van de meest belangrijke plaatsen maakte in de gehele Federatie - iets wat de Bajorans, de Federatie en de Cardassians zich duidelijk realiseerden. majoor Kira Nerys, de eerste officier van DS9, gaf opdracht om het station naar de ingang van het wormgat te verplaatsen om zo Bajors claim te verstevigen. Ondanks de grote krachten die op het station uitgeoefend werden door het verplaatsen, met slechts zes werkzame thrusters, verzon Operatiechef Miles O'Brien een gedurfd plan om de deflector schilden te laten zakken en zo de traagheidsmassa van het station op een niveau te brengen dat het station verplaatst kon worden. Het station werd op 1.000 kilometer afstand van de mond van het wormgat gepositioneerd. (DS9: "Emissary") De Cardassians echter hadden het systeem niet geheel verlaten en hielden het in de gaten. Ze hadden al snel het wormgat in de gaten en probeerden het voor zichzelf te claimen. gul Dukat stuurde zijn oorlogsschip door het wormgat en zat daarna aan de andere zijde opgesloten, toen de wezens die het wormgat beheerden de ingang hiervan afsloten. Korte tijd later naderden drie andere ''Galor''-klasse oorlogsschepen, onder het commando van gul Jasad van de Zevende orde het station. Na een korte schermutseling, verscheen het wormgat opnieuw en zowel de Rio Grande als Dukat's oorlogsschip keerden terug. Nadat de Bajorans en de Federatie nogmaals duidelijk de claim op het wormgat benadrukten, trokken de Cardassians zich terug. (DS9: "Emissary") De impact die het wormgat op het station had was enorm. In plaats van dat het een weinig betekenend servicestation en overstappunt zou zijn, werd DS9 één van de belangrijkste handelsplaatsen in het gehele kwadrant. Talrijke rassen knoopten handelscontacten aan met Bajor en begonnen met het sturen van schepen door het wormgat om de gebieden in het Gamma kwadrant te verkennen. Omgekeerd was het station voor rassen uit het Gamma kwadrant het Eerste contactpunt in hun verkenning van het Alfa kwadrant. In de eerste twee jaar, maakten schepen die door het wormgat gingen contact met tenminste twaalf verschillende culturen, waaronder de Dosi, de Karemma, de Skrreeans, de Hunters en de TOSk, de Rakhari, de Wadi en de Paradans. (DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" • "The Search, Deel I" • "Sanctuary" • "Captive Pursuit" • "Vortex" • "Move Along Home" • "Whispers") DS9 en Bajoran aangelegenheden Deep Space 9 was ook een unieke plaats voor contacten en samenwerking tussen de bevolking van Bajor en de Federatie en om die reden liepen ook de spanning wel eens hoog op. Aan het einde van 2369 werd Deep Space 9 het middelpunt van een controverse tussen religieuze Bajoran fundamentalisten, opgestookt door vedek Winn Adami, en pro-Federatie fracties. Het incident richtte de aandacht nog eens op de onstuimige verkiezingen voor een nieuwe kai, na de verdwijning en ogenschijnlijke dood van kai Opaka eerder dat jaar. (DS9: "Battle Lines") Winn protesteerde tegen de ideeën die in de school van Deep Space 9, door vrijwilliger Keiko O'Brien, onderwezen werden over het wormgat. Dit veroorzaakte een scheuring tussen de conservatieve Bajorans en de seculiere vertegenwoordigers van de Federatie. (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets") Aan het begin van 2370 begon een extremistische groep, die bekend stond als Alliantie voor globale eenheid (ook bekend als "The Circle"), een opstand tegen de voorlopige regering. Tijdens deze coup werd het station een doelwit voor rebellen toen "The Circle" probeerde alle niet-Bajorans van het station te verdrijven. Al het Federatie en burger personeel werd geëvacueerd, maar commandant Sisko koos er voor om samen met een groep vrijwilligers achter te blijven om de machtsovername te voorkomen. Een afdeling van de Bajoran militie, die onder leiding stond van minister Jaro Essa, de leider van "The Circle", enterde het station en nam de macht over. generaal Krim en kolonel Day, de commandant van de invasiemacht, kwamen terecht in een kat-en-muis spel met de kleine Starfleet groep gedurende twee dagen. Toen er tegenover de Kamer van ministers bewijs kon worden overlegd dat de Cardassians de wapenleveranciers waren van "The Circle", waarbij de Kressari als tussenpersonen werden gebruikt, stortte de rebellie ineen en droeg Krim de macht op het station weer over aan Sisko. (DS9: "The Homecoming" • "The Circle" • "The Siege") In latere jaren waren er nog wel eens kleine problemen als de belangen van de Bajorans en de Federatie botsten, maar langzamerhand verdween het verzet toen de Federatie de Bajorans kon overtuigen van de goede bedoelingen. Bovendien hielp de prominente rol van Sisko als de Afgezant mee aan de acceptatie als commandant van het station. :In een alternatieve tijdlijn, waarin Benjamin Sisko omkwam bij een ongeluk aan boord van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS ''Defiant]], werd Deep Space 9 in 2373 overgedragen aan het Klingon rijk. (DS9: "The Visitor")'' Zie ook: DS9: "Destiny" • "Accession" • "Life Support" • "Rapture". DS9 en de Maquis Rond sterrendatum 47800 explodeerde het Cardassian vrachtschip de Bok'Nor vlak na het loskoppelen van DS9. Een voormalig onbekende groep uit de Cardassian Gedemilitariseerde zone, de Maquis genaamd, eisten de aanslag op. De Maquis waren ontevreden Federatie burgers die zich hevig verzetten tegen de inname van kolonies door de Cardassians. Deze kolonies waren het thuis van de Maquis. Ze bewapenden zich met illegale Federatie wapens. Een kort tijd later ontvoerde de Maquis gul Dukat vanaf het station terwijl hij vergaderde met commandant Sisko over de situatie in de Gedemilitariseerde zone. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I") Hoewel DS9 niet in de Gedemilitariseerde zone ligt, was de nabijheid van het Bajor systeem van groot belang en maakte het een aantrekkelijk doelwit. In 2372 kaapten de Maquis een lading van Federatie industriële replicators die op weg waren naar Cardassia tijden de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog. Michael Eddington, de senior Starfleet veiligheid officier op DS9, liep publiekelijk over naar de Maquis, en later zorgde hij voor de vereniging van de Maquis door als leider op te treden. (DS9: "For the Cause") Zie ook: DS9: "Tribunal" • "''Defiant''" • "For the Uniform". DS9 en de Dominion oorlog De grootste roem verkreeg Deep Space 9 echter in zijn verdediging van de Federatie en het Alfa kwadrant tegen een Dominion invasie. Rond sterrendatum 47950 werden Benjamin Sisko en Quark, terwijl ze op een kampeer uitje waren met Benjamins zoon Jake en Quarks neef Nog, in het Gamma kwadrant ontvoerd door de Jem'Hadar, de soldaten van de Dominion. Een vertegenwoordiger van de Dominion kwam daarna aan boord van het station en vertelde de bemanning dat de Dominion geen "indringers" op zijn gebied tolereerde. Een indringer werd daarbij vastgesteld als elk schip dat het Gamma kwadrant binnen kwam. Nadat het ''Galaxy''-klasse sterrenschip [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] verwoest was in een gevecht met de Jam'Hadar bevond Deep Space 9 zich ineens in de frontlinie van een nieuw interstellair conflict. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Enige weken later wees Starfleet het experimentele oorlogsschip [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] toe aan het station als extra verdediging tegen de Dominion dreiging. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I") Als toevoeging hierop startte commandant Sisko een opwaardering en uitbreiding van de tactische systemen van het schip, waaronder nieuwe, zwaardere schild generatoren, krachtigere faser arrays en een grote batterij aan Fotontorpedo's. Deze wapens kwamen voor het eerst in dienst tegen Klingon oorlogsschepen in hun afgebroken aanval op Deep Space 9 in het begin van 2372. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") :Zie ook: Eerste slag om Deep Space 9 Behalve de dreigende invasie door de Jem'Hadar, stelde de Dominion ook nog een andere, sinistere, bedreiging; infiltratie door de Vormverwisselaars, de Stichters van de Dominion. Aangezien zij elke vorm konden aannemen en niet werden gedetecteerd door de meeste sensoren, vormden zij een potentieel gevaar door spionage en sabotage. De bemanning van Deep Space 9 was de pionier in het vinden van een aantal methoden om deze dreiging tegen te houden, waaronder faser vegen en bloed testen. (DS9: "The Adversary" • "Homefront") Toen de Dominion uiteindelijk het Alfa kwadrant binnenviel in 2373, werd de eerste slag echter niet uitgevochten bij Deep Space 9. Een grote vloot van meer dan 50 Jem'Hadar oorlogsschepen vloog het station voorbij en gingen op weg op het Cardassian unie in te lijven, op uitnodiging van gul Dukat. Deep Space 9 werd een "rangeerterrein" voor zowel Klingon schepen (die zich terugtrokken van hun Cardassian veroveringen) als voor Starfleet en een eskader Romulan Oorlogsvogels die zich bij de vloot voegden. De Dominion koos er echter voor om het station niet gelijk aan te vallen en trok zich weer terug. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Nadat ze Cardassian gebieden veiliggesteld hadden begon de Dominion met het sturen van wekelijkse bevoorradingskonvooien, waaronder talloze nieuwe oorlogsschepen, door het wormgat. De bemanning van het ruimtestation kon slechts toekijken wegens gebrek aan personeel en vuurkracht, hoe meer en meer troepen en oorlogsschepen het Alfa kwadrant binnen kwamen. Toen de Dominion niet-aanvalsverdragem begon te sluiten met enkele regionale machten, begon kapitein Sisko (met goedkeuring van Starfleet commando), met een blokkade van de ingang van wormgat door gebruik te maken van zelfreplicerende mijnen. Als antwoord hierop lanceerde de Dominion een massale aanvalsvloot om het station te overmeesteren en de controle over het wormgat te verkrijgen. In de hierop volgende slag kon Deep Space 9 de vernietiging van meer dan 50 Jem'Hadar en Cardassian schepen op zijn naam schrijven. Bovendien kon de Defiant het mijnenveld af maken, waardoor het wormgat afgesloten werd. Dukat echter stuurde een aantal andere schepen voor een aanval. Sisko zag zich, vanwege een enorme overmacht, genoodzaakt om het station te verlaten. (DS9: "Call to Arms") :Zie ook: Tweede slag om Deep Space 9 Met een invasie op een aantal fronten in het zicht, was Starfleet enkele maanden niet in staat om een tegenoffensief op te zetten om het station te heroveren. Tijdens deze vijf maanden durende periode stond het station onder het commando van gul Dukat, in samenwerking met Weyoun, de Vorta opzichter van de Cardassian unie. Het station werd ook weer hernoemd tot Terok Nor, naar de naam die het had tijdens de bezetting. Alhoewel het officiël nog steeds een Bajoran station was, speelde Bajor op dat moment geen rol. Aangezien het mijnenveld onafhankelijk werkte van Deep Space 9, speelde het station in de Dominion oorlog geen belangrijke rol, behalve als bevoorradingspost. Halverwege 2374 lanceerden de geallieerden een offensief met als doel het station terug te veroveren en het mijnenveld in tact te houden. Onder het commando van kapitein Sisko behaalden de geallieerden een grote overwinning in Operatie terugkeer. Ondanks het verlies van het mijnenveld, kon Sisko de Bajoran Profeten in het wormgat ervan overtuigen om alle Dominion versterkingen die door het wormgat kwamen te verwoesten. Zonder de versterkingen en met de Federatie en Klingon vloot die op weg was naar het station was de Dominion gedwongen om het station te verlaten. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Na de terugkeer van de Federatie werd Deep Space 9 het hoofdkwartier van de gecombineerde geallieerde Negende vloot. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Tijdens de laatste fase van de oorlog fungeerde Deep Space 9 als een reparatie en bevoorradingsfaciliteit voor Starfleet, Klingon en later ook Romulan strijdkrachten. De vloten die deelnamen aan de Eerste slag om Chin'toka en de Slag om Cardassia werden gelanceerd vanaf Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" • "What You Leave Behind") Zie ook: Dominion oorlog, DS9: "Statistical Probabilities" • "In the Pale Moonlight" Ontwerp De structuur van het station is een typisch voorbeeld van Cardassian design, waarin veel met cirkel- en driehoekvormen gewerkt wordt: het station bestaat uit een centrale kern met twee andere concentrische ringen die met drie verbindingen aan elkaar verbonden zijn. De binnenkern heeft een cilindervormige structuur, waarin de primaire systemen gehuisvest zijn. Aan de onderzijde bevindt zich de fusie reactor, in het midden de opslag voor deuterium. In het bovengedeelte bevindt zich de Promenade, evenals het Operatie Centrum (OPS). Op de verbindingen tussen kern en Ops bevinden zich de drie schildgeneratoren van het station. De binnenring is de woonring, waarin zich de kwartieren van de bemanning en de gasten bevinden. Op de bovenzijde van deze ringen zijn zes landingsplatformen voor Shuttles. Drie van deze platformen worden door de Runabouts van de ''Danube''-klasse bezet, die aan Deep Space 9 toegewezen waren. De andere drie platformen zijn voor burgerverkeer bruikbaar. Aan de woonring zijn zes pylonen bevestigd die een deel van de verdedigingssystemen herbergen. De buitenring, ook dokring genoemd, dient hoofdzakelijk voor de opslag van goederen. Daartoe bevinden zich rondom de gehele ring twaalf aanmeersluizen die direct met de grote vrachtruimen zijn verbonden. Op de plaatsen waar de buitenring op de verbindingen aansluit, zijn aanmeerpylonen, die zich boogvormig om het station bevinden. In elk van de pylonen bevind zich een erts verwerkingssectie, die nog uit de tijd van de Bezetting van Bajor stammen, maar niet meer in bedrijf zijn. Op de punt van de pyloon is nog een aanmeersluis waar grote schepen, bijvoorbeeld de ''Galaxy''-klasse, kunnen aanmeren. Verdediging Toen de Federatie in 2369 Deep Space 9 betrok waren de wapensystemen, net zoals de meeste andere belangrijke systemen, grotendeels verwoest of leeggeroofd. In de loop van dat jaar werden de Cardassian wapens tegen wapensystemen van de Federatie uitgewisseld en steeds verder verfijnd. Het grootste deel van de bewapening is gehuisvest in de zes pylonen aan de binnenring. In elke pyloon bevind zich een vaste en een draaibare torpedolanceerinrichting. De disruptorkanonnen zijn hier eveneens geplaatst. Verder is er een zware type XI-Faser emitter. Op de woonring en de aanlegplatformen zijn eveneens wapensystemen geplaatst, die uitgerust zijn met torpedolanceerinrichtingen en type X-Fasers. Totaal heeft Starfleet Deep Space 9 uitgerust met meer dan 5000 fotontorpedo's. Het deflectorschild is in een groep van drie in de bovenste ring ondergebracht. Het uitbreken van de Dominion oorlog in 2373 zorgde ervoor dat Starfleet de verdediging van Deep Space 9 nog eens grondig onder handen nam. Interne inrichting OPS OPS is het controlecentrum van Deep Space 9, vergelijkbaar met de brug van een sterrenschip en bevindt zich precies op het bovengedeelte van de centrale kern van het ruimtestation op Dek 1. De layout van OPS is kenmerkend voor het Cardassian design, hierarchisch gerangordend. Op het bovenste niveau bevinden zich, behalve de turbolift enkele algemene bedieningspanelen, een kleine transporter en de ingang van het kantoor van de commandant van het station, dat zich nog een niveau hoger bevindt. (DS9: "Emissary") Iets lager bevinden zich de belangrijkste bedieningspanelen, zoals het wetenschappelijk station en het tactische station. Nog iets lager, op de begane grond, bevindt zich een grote multifunctioneel station. Onder het grote hoofdbeeldscherm is een verdieping waar de belangrijkste computersystemen zich bevinden. De gecentraliseerde structuur van OPS zorgt er wel voor dat het een potentieel doelwit is voor een aanval van vijandige machten, zoals het Bajoran verzet in het geval van Terok Nor dat was. In het geval van een aanval is het mogelijk om OPS af te schermen van de rest van het station, zodat de verdediging ook van hieruit verder gecoördineerd kan worden. (DS9: "Civil Defense") Woonring De woonring bevindt zich in de binnenring van het station, waar de bemanning en families en ook de gasten gehuisvest zijn. Op deze ring zijn is ook een groot gedeelte van de bewapening van het station gemonteerd. Promenade De Promenade strekt zich rondom uit in het bovenste gedeelte van het ruimtestation en omvat twee verdiepingen. Het is tevens het sociale middelpunt van Deep Space 9. Op de onderste verdieping bevinden zich een aantal winkels en stationfaciliteiten, waaronder de Replimat, Quark's bar, de ziekenboeg, een Bajoran tempel en een school. De bovenverdieping biedt door de grote ramen een schitterend uitzicht op de ruimte en het Bajoran wormgat. Gestationeerde schepen *Runabouts ** [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]] (2369-2370) ** [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] (vanaf 2369) ** [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] (vanaf 2369) ** [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]] (2370-2371) ** [[USS Orinoco|USS Orinoco]] (2370-2372) ** [[USS Rubicon|USS Rubicon]] (vanaf 2371) ** [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]] (2372-2373) ** [[USS Shenandoah|USS Shenandoah]] (2374) *Escortschepen **[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] **[[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant (NCC-75633)]] Achter de schermen De opdracht om een nieuw ruimtestation (Deep Space 9), wat er nieuw, kenmerkend en buitenaards uit moest zien, te ontwerpen en wat snel te herkennen was op een klein televisiescherm, was een lang proces waarin er diverse ontwerpen werden gemaakt, voordat het ontwerp uitkwam op wat wij nu als Deep Space 9 kennen. De productie ontwerper Herman Zimmerman had de taak om met een fris en nieuw ontwerp te komen dat het centrale punt zou worden in de opvolger van Star Trek: The Next Generation. Het is te zeggen dat de evolutie van Deep Space 9 over wat merkwaardige paden is gegaan... Optredens *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: **"Birthright, Deel I *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Caretaker" Referenties *Star Trek: Films'' ** *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Pathfinder" • "Fury" Zie ook * Deep Space 9 personeel * Terok Nor (spiegel) * Empok Nor * ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual Categorie:Sterrenbasissen Categorie:Ruimtestations ca:Espai profund 9 bg:Дълбок космос 9 cs:Deep Space 9 de:Deep Space 9 en:Deep Space 9 es:Espacio Profundo: DS Nueve fr:Deep Space 9 it:Deep Space 9 ja:ディープ・スペース・９ pl:Deep Space 9 pt:Deep Space 9 ru:Станция Дип Спейс 9 sr:Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Deep Space 9